


A Photo to Remember

by LinaKuma



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dick Pics, Established Relationship, Gay, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaKuma/pseuds/LinaKuma
Summary: Ignis and Gladio have been dating for a few months, but they can't see each other every day. After a long day of work they both need a way to relax and Gladio decides sending a special photo to Ignis can help.





	A Photo to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking with some friends about a Gladnis scenary, as we often do, and the subject of sending dick pics came up. I figured I would write it and wound up with this! The first part is from Gladio's perspective while the second part is from Ignis'!

** A Photo to Remember **

 

Ignis and Gladio’s relationship for the past eight months had been wonderful. They would text and call each other daily, but it wasn’t the same as seeing one another, which was frequent but still not enough. They kept liking each other's photos on Huntergram, leaving ambiguous comments, and sending direct messages when they wanted to say something a little more forward. Ignis always responded to Gladio's stories with various messages such as, "You look wonderful today, darling" and "I miss you dearly." Gladio would message Ignis with “Fuck you are gorgeous, babe” and “You look gorgeous, but I also can’t wait to see you out of that outfit ;)”

It had been a long day of training, meetings, and everything else that could be both mentally and physically exhausting. Gladio needed some...relief. He was hard as a rock and he didn't want to just think about Ignis lying naked underneath him. No, he needed something more.

_"Hey babe, are you alone right now?"_ Gladio typed while slowly stroking his cock.

_"At this hour of course I am home, is everything alright?"_ Ignis replied.

_"Good."_ was all Gladio responded with before walking over to his full-length mirror.

He knew Ignis wasn't going to just want a picture of his dick, no he knew that his lover enjoyed seeing -all- of him. Gladio wasn’t one to disappoint the man he loved. He stood in front of the mirror resting his cock on his hand, not that it needed much support with how horny he currently was. He tensed his abs so they were more pronounced and made sure the light from his window hit his tattoo perfectly. Ignis loved tracing the eagle with his fingers and his tongue.

_Snap_

Gladio examined the photo and cropped it slightly so just his body in the mirror was visible. He went to Ignis' Huntergram to send a private message knowing that it would be safer than just directly texting him. Within a few seconds his cock was sent to Ignis, at least in a virtual format.

He sat on his bed and waited, realizing that maybe sending Ignis a dick pic wasn't the best idea after all. He was thinking with the wrong head, but he continued to slowly and gently stroke himself in case Ignis responded soon. Gladio let out an impatient groan as a few minutes passed.

_Bzzz_

Gladio glanced down at his phone and saw he had a message on Huntergram. He raised an eyebrow and opened the message. Before his eyes was an angel. Gladio's cock twitched as he stared at the photo Ignis returned to him. He didn't question how Ignis did it, but what he saw made him grip his dick tighter and stroke a little faster, pre-cum sliding down his shaft. Ignis was kneeling on his bed, one hand on his hard, wet cock and the other slid inside him. The lights were on in his room, just for the photo Gladio imagined since he knew Ignis preferred the lights off when they fucked, and a blush was spread across Ignis' cheeks. Strands of hair were stuck to his forehead either from sweat or just getting out of the shower, either way it made Gladio's cock ache for more attention. Gladio's breath quickened as he admired Ignis' slender and athletic body, his glasses as they were on the tip of his nose, and the bottom lip that was being pressed between his teeth.

"Fuck," Gladio moaned as he stared at the picture Ignis had blessed him with. Of course he would have preferred Ignis to be there with him in person, but this photo would hold him over until they saw each other next. The longer he stared the faster he stroked himself, imagining it was him inside of Ignis rather than those slender fingers that were usually wrapped around his own thick cock. He rubbed his thumb around the wet tip of his cock, now imagining Ignis’ mouth around it licking the pre-cum off.

Gladio got lost in his thoughts of Ignis and before he knew it he let out a loud, "IGGY...fuck" as cum shot from his cock, dripping down his hand and shaft. He sat on his bed breathing heavily and wishing Ignis was there for him to hold. He wondered if Ignis had finished yet as he glanced over at his phone. A smirk crept across his lips as he grabbed his phone.

_snap_

_click_

He stood up and strolled over to his bathroom to clean up the mess that Ignis was responsible for. Gladio picked his phone up and saw he had a response from Ignis.

  _"I suppose this photo of your cum-covered cock is your way of saying thank you?"_

_"Of course it is babe, I couldn't have done it without you ;)."_

  _"Well I'm already cleaned up so unfortunately I cannot return the favor, but thank you for the lovely photo. I shall cherish it on the spans of time we are apart from one another."_

  _"I'll do the same with yours, baby. You're so fucking gorgeous."_

_"I can say the same about you. Are you able to come over tomorrow?"_

Gladio chuckled. _"Yeah baby, I can cum (all over you) tomorrow ;)"_

  _"...Gladiolus that is highly inappropriate...but also arousing. I'll see you tomorrow, my dear."_

_" ;) I love you, babe."_

_"I love you as well. Goodnight <3"_

 

* * *

 

 

Ignis arrived home and slumped onto his couch after a long day of boring, mentally exhausting, and long meetings. He wasn’t quite hungry yet, but he knew he needed to do something before he lulled to sleep and lost productivity. A vibration in his pocket broke his train of thought as he glanced down: Gladio. His lover was texting him to ask if he was home, a silly question but one he appreciated regardless.

_"At this hour of course I am home, is everything alright?"_ Ignis typed.

_“Good.”_ was the only response he received.

He sighed and rested his head on the back of the couch. Another buzz kept Ignis from dozing off, but it wasn’t what woke Ignis up.

A photo. A mere photo made Ignis’ eyes widen, his lips part, and his cock twitch. The large, muscular frame of one Gladiolus Amicitia was on the screen of his phone. Ignis’ eyes wandered over every inch of Gladio and he was sure to take in EVERY inch, especially of the large cock being supported by the man’s hand. How was he to respond? He wanted to immediately take care of his now aroused self, but he wanted to at least return the favor.

Ignis wandered over to his bedroom and immediately stripped. Normally he would shut the lights off, but they were necessary for Gladio to see the photo he was about to take. His breathing increased from being both aroused, yet nervous to do something so…different. He never took a photo of himself naked before, but he enjoyed experimenting with Gladio. The man was his lover and he felt safe around him.

His cock was hard and now wet from staring at the photo of Gladio once more. His thumb traced his tip as Gladio would frequently do for him. Ignis carefully switched his phone’s camera to front-facing, placed it on his dresser, zoomed it in slightly after analyzing the distance to ensure he was fully in frame, and set it on a timer. He knew he only had ten seconds to pose so he already had lube on his fingers. Gladio loved watching Ignis pleasure himself before joining in, so he knew exactly what to do. A blush swept over Ignis’ face as he slid his fingers inside of himself, arched his back, and thrust his cock through the hole he made with his hand. He pressed his thumb against his tip, pre-cum slowly seeping out as he grew more aroused over what he was doing. The photo that Gladio sent him was etched into his mind as he began to stroke himself. Quickly Ignis dashed over to his phone and sent the photo to Gladio so he could continue what he started. The lights were immediately turned off before Ignis returned to his bed.

Rock hard abs. An Eagle tattoo. Large throbbing cock. Ignis moaned as he pictured Gladio before him. His fingers were Gladio’s cock in his mind. His other hand gripping his shaft was the rough hand of his lover instead of his own. Quick, hard breaths were forced through Ignis’ wet lips as he continued to imagine the large man being in bed with him. He was throbbing and wet as he increased his grip and stroked faster.

“Mmmm…Gl…Gladiolus…” Ignis cried out as he reached his orgasm. Cum poured down his hand as he leaned forward to relax his body. This was fantastic, but he wished Gladio was with him.

After cleaning himself he glanced over at his phone to see that he had a message. Upon opening it he was met with the cum covered cock of Gladiolus Amicitia. Ignis smiled and bit his lower lip as he stared at the image, happy to know that his photo helped produce this. Once they sent their goodnights to one another Ignis laid in bed still thinking about Gladio. It was tempting to pleasure himself once more as he glanced at the naked photo of Gladio, but he wanted to save his energy for tomorrow night when he could actually run his hands along the muscles he yearned for. _"Yeah baby, I can cum (all over you) tomorrow ;)"_ These words sent by Gladio left a smirk on Ignis’ face as he fell asleep, dreaming of what was to “cum” tomorrow.


End file.
